A new version of Eclipse
by AliceCullen3
Summary: When a strange, magical family comes to forks. Someone very special there is in danger. The family are willing to do anything to save that person. This story is from someone else's point of view. Please read it and review to tell me what you think.
1. Meeting the Smiths

Hi my name's Sally Smith. I'm going to Forks high school today. I haven't been to high school since my 17th birthday.

Right now I was in my bathroom cleaning my feet because I don't wear shoes. To be totally honest, I've never worn shoes, ever.

While I was cleaning my feet I was listening to my older brother Zack. He was arguing with mum because he had to go to school even though he was 26. But his stuck in his 19 year old body. To make things clearer for you, Zack is a vampire. Not the vampire in story books. His is completely different to those types of vampires. He sparkles instead of burn in sunlight, he doesn't sleep in coffins, he doesn't turn into a bat and no he is not a Goth or an emo. But one thing that he does do is drink blood. Luckily he drinks animal blood and his eyes have turn from bright red to dark gold. His gold totally suits his perfect face. I just love the way how my brother brown hair fringe gets into his eyes. It would make any human girl fall to their knees. He looks old enough to be 18, so he would only be at the school for a few months before graduation.

I stopped cleaning my feet, because they were clean, and sighed.

My brother would have used his talent to get out of going to school but he would be grounded for a year, so he never did do it.

I poured the bucket of water, I was using to clean my feet, into the sink. I quickly dried them and walked out of my bathroom into my bedroom.

My bedroom is a bright blue. The only thing that wasn't blue was my bed that was white.

I sighed again. Every single girl would love to live in a bedroom like this. I only had a room like this because it shows that I'm a very calm person.

I walked over to my dresser and sat down on a stool. In the mirror showed a girl with bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair. I looked just like my mother; expect my hair was darker than hers because my dad has brown hair.

On my dresser were my jewellery box and a few models of horse. I know its weird right. But nobody in my family is normal. You could call us a magical family.

I of course can change into a unicorn, Zack is a vampire, Sam can turn into a wolf, David has got a watch that can turn him into these cool aliens, my mum is a fairy and my dad is a merman. This is all shocking for you. But enough of that I'm going to stop my mum and Zack from arguing.

I stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. I slipped out of my room and closed the door silently behind me. I skipped downstairs into the living room.

They were still at it again. I know because Zack was sitting down on the couch with an angry expression and my mum was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, Sam and David were probably in the kitchen eating breakfast. Wimps. If mum and Zack didn't stop we wouldn't be able to go to school.

I looked at my watch it said 7:02am on it. I cleared my throat so I could grab their attention. It worked. As soon as I had made a noise they both turned their gazes to me.

"Yes. What is it Sally?" my mother asked me politely. I turned my gaze to Zack.

"Zack, you'll only be at the school for a few months before you graduate" I replied.

He bent his head to show he was embarrassed. I grinned, my brother hadn't thought of that once. Then he finally groaned in defeat and walked to his bedroom to get himself ready for school.

I turned to my mother and saw that she was smiling at me. Then in the kitchen I heard my 2 older brothers cheering.

I then ran upstairs to my room to grab my little white bag then ran downstairs into the kitchen. My 2 brothers were watching cartoons on the TV. They act like little kids most of the time.

I skipped past them to the door at the other end of the kitchen. I open it and went into the garage before closing the door behind me. My brother Zack was already in the car waiting for me. I happily skipped to the passenger's side and opened the door and slipped into the car. My brother started his car and the doors to the garage opened.

He drove outside into a beautiful forest. Then when he was out of the garage he started to speed up. If he kept his speed up then we will be able to get to school in plenty of time. I looked at the speed dial and it was up to 110.

"Sorry about what happened early with mum and me sis. I'm just too old for school. But what you said made me think that I should give it a try" said Zack breaking the silent first.

"Are you worried that you will kill someone because you've been a vampire for 7 years?" I asked. He just nodded. I opened my bag and pull out a test tube with my blood already in it. I then held it out for my brother to drink. My unicorn blood made my vampire brother stronger to be around humans. He took it. I turned to look at him to see if will drink it. He had one hand on the wheel and the other was holding the test tube. He put the test tube to his lips to pull the cork out with his teeth.

I held out my hand for it. He quickly put the cork into my hand. Before drinking the blood in the test tube then placed that in my hand too.

I put the test tube and the cork back into my bag before looking up at my brother who was looking at me. I smiled to show he will be able to do this.

"We're here" said Zack turning off the car.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked him.

"Reception" he replied getting out of the car.

I also got out of the car and looked at my watch. It was 7:11am. His crazy driving made us get to school on time.

We both walked up to the building that said Reception. My brother opened the door for me like a gentlemen. So I was the first one to go into the warm room. Zack then silently came in and shut the door. He then walked up to a large, red-haired lady. My brother cleared his throat to get the lady's attention. She then looked at my brother with shocked eyes. I couldn't blame her; my brother does it to all the human females he meets.

"Hello, I'm Zack Smith and this is my little sister Sally Smith," nodding to me, "we're new here." The woman blinked to get her thoughts straight. She then gave us a schedule and a map of the school. My brother and I walked out the building. We both stopped outside the door and looked at our schedule. My first lesson was physical education. I looked up at my brother to see that he was looking at me with curiosity.

"What's your first lesson of the day?" he asked me.

"Physical education," I replied, "what's yours?"

"Spanish" he replied with a smile. Oh great, he is so lucky. He gets to do Spanish before me. I looked down at my schedule again. I smiled to see I will be doing Spanish and French. I put my schedule in my bag and looked up at my brother who didn't have his schedule on him either.

"Do you know where the gym is?" I asked him. He grinned because he knows how I can't read a map, even a simple one and then pointed at a building. I turned on my heel and skipped off to gym. This is going to be one hell of a day I thought.

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. It will make me feel comfortable to get the next chapter updated. Don't worry Bella and Edward will be in the next chapter. **


	2. Meeting Bella

In gym I didn't have to do anything. So I sat on the bench watching the rest of my classmates play a game called volleyball. It looks like so much fun, but first I will have to get mum to write a note on why I can't wear shoes. Knowing my mother she'll just make up some disease to get me out of wearing shoes. My mum loves me and she said I looked better in dresses without any shoes on. I think I didn't wear shoes because I knew deep down that I would turn into a unicorn.

Before I turned into a unicorn I was psychic. If you call reading the palms of people hands psychic. But now I'm a unicorn, I can have visions of the future like Raven, in that so raven. It's so cool, that even my brothers were jealous that I could see the future and they couldn't.

For the rest of the lesson I daydreamed about myself and my brothers changing into who we are now.

When the bell went, I got back to the real world. I left the gym to find Zack waiting for me leaning casually against a wall. I happily skipped up to him so he could tell me where to go next.

"Hey big bro. Watch ya doing?" I asked him.

"To tell you where your next lesson is, which is what by the way?" he asked fighting a smile. I frowned, but that didn't stop him from smiling though.

"English" I replied without any emotion on my face.

He pointed to another building before walking away to his class. I skipped to English and introduce myself to the teacher.

He looked surprised by my appearance. Well I wouldn't blame him as I had a white dress that hung below my knees, have a small white bag and have no shoes on whatsoever.

He sent me to a seat near the back. I skipped to my seat and sat down. I noticed no was sitting next to me. Probably didn't want to sit next to the weird new girl. So I paid attention to the teacher. I noticed people giving me glances. But I just ignored them like they weren't there.

When the bell rang for the next lesson I got up and legged it to the door. Outside the building Zack was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"My next lesson is French" I replied without him having to ask.

He pointed to another building but stayed where he was. I raised an eyebrow.

He smiled at me and nodded to the building we were at. I knew what he meant.

I turned on my heel and skipped happily to French. I gladly walked up to the teacher, introduce myself and went to sit at an empty table in the back. I paid attention to the teacher.

I was really enjoying learning French. Maybe I'll like Spanish too. I had it after lunch. French went by in a blur. Before I knew it, it was lunch time.

I happily skipped outside towards my brother, who of course was leaning casually against the wall with his hands in his pocket. He smiled at me and I returned the smile to him. When I got to him we started to walk to the cafe.

"By the way your acting, I take it you like French" Zack said with a smile. I felt too happy to speak so I just nodded.

"I have a feeling you'll enjoy Spanish too."

We were in the cafe now so we got in the line for our food. My brother wouldn't need it but it would look weird if he didn't have a tray of food in front of him. I felt Zack stiffen. He then bent down so that I could feel his cool breath on my ear.

"I think I smelt Bella's scent" Zack whispered to me. What did he mean Bella's scent? Bella was in Phoenix with her mother wasn't she? Then I just remembered that Bella's dad lives in forks. So Bella was probably living with him.

"Plus I see her just to prove I'm not going crazy." Zack then stood up straight looking at something over my head.

I turned to see what he was looking at. Then I saw Bella. She was sitting next to a boy with bronze hair. Next to him was a small girl with black spiky hair, then next to her sat another girl who had her black hair tied up in a pony tail and next to her was a boy who reading something.

"I'll get your lunch too" whispered Zack.

That is why Zack is my favourite brother, his so kind. He even played with me and Bella when we were younger. We know Bella because our Dad and her mum were brother and sister. So that makes her our cousin.

I walked up to her and her group of friends. Then I was right behind her. I didn't want to scare her otherwise she'll scream the place down and knowing her she'll be totally embarrass about it.

"Hey Bella" I said loud enough for her and her friends to hear me.

When I said this Bella jumped. She then turned and looked at me. I could see in her eyes that she didn't know who I was until she looked down and saw my feet.

The bronze haired boy also looked at my feet then met my gaze for a second before he turned away. But a second was all I needed to know that he was a vampire like Zack.

"Hey Sally," Bella said shyly "want to come and sit with us"

"Sure," I replied with a smile "can Zack join too?" she looked confuse.

So I nodded at the bronze haired boy and look toward my brother, who was walking to us. I turned to Bella to see if she got the message. She still looked confuse. I bet she doesn't even know her friend is a vampire.

My brother stood next to me and gave me a tray of food. Bella stared at him before she got it and patted the seat next to her before she turned around. I sat next to Bella and Zack sat next to me. I also saw that the short girl also had gold eyes, so she was a vampire too.

"Guys these are my cousins, Sally and Zack," she waved her hand at us, "and this is my boy friend Edward," she waved her hand at the bronze haired boy, great now I don't have to keep on calling him the bronze haired boy, "this is his sister Alice," she waved her hand at the short girl, that explains why she's a vampire, "this is Angela and her boyfriend Ben." Waving her hand at the last 2.

I smiled. I had a good feeling I will able to be friends with these people. Their like a really weird group and I like weird things. I mean even I'm weird being a unicorn and everything. Then Edward looked at me suddenly like I just called his name. I tapped on Bella's shoulder to get her attention. She looked at me to see what I wanted.

"Why is your vampire boyfriend staring at me like I just called his name?" I whispered in her ear. Of course I knew all the vampires on the table could hear me but I didn't care.

"He has the gift to read minds" Bella whispered back. Oh great. I thought my brother's gift was bad but mind reading that's worse. Then Zack bent his head down so that I could feel his cool breath on my ear.

"Sally we both know my gift is worse than Edward's and knowing him, he already knows what it is." Zack whispered.

Then he went back to his original position. Then I had a great idea. I tapped Bella's shoulder again.

"Do you, your boyfriend and his sister want to come round our place after school?" I asked her in a whisper. She nodded.

I can't wait till she finds out I'm a unicorn, mum's a fairy, dad's a merman, David's a guy with a cool alien watch and Sam's a wolf. I noticed Edward frowning at me.

What did I think of that made him like that? Maybe he didn't want Bella to meet Sam and David because he will think that they'll get her drunk and on drugs. I gave him a reassuring smile. Sam and David maybe the eldest's but let's face it, they both act like little kids.

"So what were you guys talking about before we came along?" I asked Bella and her friends. It was Alice who answered my question.

"We were planning on how Bella should her celebrate her freedom" she told me.

"Freedom?" I asked confused.

"Charlie grounded me because I was gone for 3 days." Bella told me. I wonder where Bella went off to for 3 days. I would have to ask her that when we got home.

Then everyone was acting like before. Ben, Angela and Alice were talking about having a party to celebrate Bella's freedom, though I doubt it that Bella will go to it, Edward was staring at Bella and Bella was deep in thought. Edward looked annoyed. I wonder why.

"Because I can read everyone's thoughts expect hers." He muttered without looking away from her.

I looked at my brother and he was playing with his food and frowning. He probably heard that. So I looked away from him and looked at my food. Then I started to eat away not really taking any notice of what I was doing.

That is so unfair how he can read everyone else's mind but not hers. I don't blame Bella for this though. She can't help it if he can't read her mind; it was the way she was born. Then a voice made me jump because I forgot about everyone else.

"Alice? Alice!"

It was Angela. She was waving her hand in front of Alice's face to get her attention. I heard my brother laughing quietly next to me. I turn to look at him.

"That's what you look like when you have a vision of the future" Zack whispered still laughing. So Alice was psychic, huh. Then Edward laugh making Ben and Angela look at him but Bella was still looking at Alice. Bella looked worried about something. Then I saw Edward kick Alice in the leg under the table. She jumped after he did that.

"Is it naptime already, Alice" Edward teased her. Alice came back to the real world then.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming, I guess." She replied

"Daydreaming's better than facing two more hours of school." Ben said. Then everything went back to the way it was, like Alice never had a vision. Although, I notice Alice was more into the conversation then before. I tapped on Bella's shoulder so I could talk to her.

"When did you move to forks?" I asked her politely. She told me that her step dad moves around a lot so she came here to see her dad so that her mum can go with her step dad, she told how she first saw the Cullen's, how Edward saved her from being crushed by a van, how she went to the beach and found out what the Cullen's were, she told me about the baseball game, James, the hunt, prom, her birthday party, how she felt when Edward left and basically she told me everything that has ever happened to her.

By the time she was finish the bell went for the next lesson. We all quickly got up and dumped our trays, before the other 5 left me and Zack so they could go to their next lesson.

"I have Spanish next" I told Zack. Again he pointed to a building and then went off to his lesson. I ran as fast as I could to Spanish.


End file.
